


What A Wonderful World

by whimsicalMedley



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, and their daughter, Alex. Oh, and her two best friends, Hali Jackson and Skylar Grace. A collection of next generation stories (used to be a oneshot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot I wrote about Will and Nico's daughter, aka an OC of mine. Enjoy!

Alexis di Angelo never remembered her father.

She had been a toddler when he died, when he sacrificed himself to get her to to safety of Camp. Alex had been told that he was incredibly brave for a mortal, fighting off the hellhounds and screaming for someone to help his daughter until the bitter end. She had been told how she got the gashes on her stomach that were still visible to this day, and how Will Solace had scooped her up and gone to work to save her life immediately. Her aunts and uncles told her that she took to being a demigod quickly, how she had asked Nico di Angelo who his parent was and how he had been worried that the answer would scare her off. It didn't.

Alex vaguely remembered thinking how _cool_ Nico di Angelo and Will Solace were, how they were a great couple and how much they loved each other. She remembered them caring for her, playing games with her, Nico summoning spirits and skeletons for her and Will bending the sunlight into cool patterns.

She remembered looking at them and feeling _home_.

Alex didn't know when exactly, but she knew that they tried to take her away from the infirmary and into the Hermes cabin. She knew she struggled and cried, refusing to leave. She remembered that she ran back to Will and Nico, and told them she didn't want to leave her dads. They had looked shocked, but in the end, they had taken that statement to heart.

About a year later, she was officially adopted.

Alex remembered the days spent at their house in New York. The big, open backyard she ruled over, the colorful, cozy rooms, and the love she was showered with. She remembered how it turned out that her new parents were total _dorks_ , but that made them so much better. How her papa would sing her an Italian lullaby that his mother sang when she was upset, how he'd braid her long, bronze colored hair, and how he'd spend hours playing her pretend games. Her dad would teach her how to heal and treat people, he'd take her outside and sit with her when she was angry, and how he seemed to emit warmth and comfort. Alex loved them so, so much.

She remembered the subtle way she would gain the favor of Hades and Apollo. The sunlight always seemed to follow her, and the clouds always disappeared when she came outside. Little presents would pop up from the dirt, a pretty necklace or a toy or some little thing she was into at the time, and Alex remembered whispering her thanks with a wide smile as her dad would laugh and her papa would sigh in exasperation.

She remembered the symbol of Hecate popping up above her head one day at camp, and cheering loudly when it did. Aunt Lou Ellen had been so happy to have her as a sister too, and they started training immediately. Alex remembered how hard it had been to get her magic under control, how many times she had blown something up or almost killed someone.

But she also remembered how much it was worth it.

She remembered training with Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Percy, and her two best friends, Hali Jackson and Skylar Grace. How Hali would splash them with waves, and in retaliation, Skylar would shoot lightning at her, resulting in Alex being mediator between the two girls. Hali and Skylar looked completely different, like their personalities.

Hali had short, curly blonde hair and green eyes, and was wild. She was a rule breaker, always stirring up trouble, always trying to be seen as strong. With two younger siblings that idolized her, it was understandable. It just drove her parents crazy.

Skylar had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes, and was quiet. She didn't like conflict, she didn't speak much. Sky had always been a bit of a loner, but Alex and Hali had always brought her out and made her socialize.

It amazed Alex that they brought out the absolute best and worst in each other. How she'd need to tend to the wounds they'd deal out to each other, and how she would need to make sure they didn't blow each other up. It also amazed Alex how hard they had fallen for each other, and how they didn't even realize it. It was stupid. It was adorable. It made her want to tear her hair out and smash their faces together.

Alex remembered trying out various weapons, and none of them feeling right. But then, she shot her first arrow, and she was in love. She quickly became one of the best archers at camp, a title she held proudly, and snickering at the faces of the older kids as she kicked their butts.

The years passed, and Alex remembered loving her life. She loved her parents, her friends, her camps, and her powers. Her training had gone well, and she was fully in control of her magic by fourteen. Her papa still hung out with her, and even though he was getting older, he could still kick some serious ass. Her dad was the same, except he tried to stay away from fighting.

Alex remembers the monsters that came after her.

It had been a normal day. She had been walking home, and then the building next to her blew up. A monster had come at her, and she had managed to get her bow and arrows out, but it still got her. Alex half remembered killing it. Kind of remembered looking at her side and gasping at the amount of blood she had lost. Running on adrenaline and making it home, seeing the look on her parents’ faces, and then it went black. Alex knows it took a few days for her to come to because of the poison. She also remembered promising to never get hurt like that again.

Two years later, and she broke the promise.

It was a strange thing, she decided, laying in a pool of her own blood and blinking slowly. Watching her life in slow motion, all leading up to this moment. How a prophecy had been issued. How the camp was getting sick, and nothing could cure it (her dad had been tearing his hair out because of it). Alex had been given the prophecy, and Hali and Skylar were going with her. Thankfully, before there was a hole in Alex’s chest, they had _finally_ confessed and kissed.

She could see their faces hovering above her. Hali’s mouth was moving, but Alex couldn't hear her. Skylar was crying, and Hali had tears in her eyes. She wanted to tell them that it was okay, that they got the cure and it would be fine, but she couldn’t. She was too tired.

“Keep your eyes open Alexis di Angelo, don't you _dare_ leave us here!”

“Don't…call me that…it's-it's Alex…” She muttered, and she could taste the blood in her mouth. There was a shaky laugh, and she was being lifted up.

“-home to camp, hold on-”

And then everything went black.

* * *

 Alex didn't dream for once.

She heard bits and pieces of conversation, but couldn't open her eyes, no matter how hard she tried. She heard Hali and Skylar screaming for help. She heard people running towards her, heard her dad’s horrified shout to get her to the infirmary.

Alex wanted to say something to console him, but she couldn’t.

She heard him working, heard the ancient hymns to her pop-pop (Apollo demanded she call him that when she was younger) and the crying. The crying was the worst. It was worse than the pain in her side where she had been stabbed.

Alex heard her papa come in. She heard her dad tell him that she might not make it, and she heard a thud when he collapsed into the chair next to her. He took her hand and started crying too.

Sixteen wasn't a short life for a demigod. Alex knew that. She just didn't think she'd be gone by then too.

* * *

Will Solace had never been so stressed in his entire life. Through both wars, he had never felt this much pressure. It was maddening.

A few cots away, his daughter was in a coma, and he wasn't sure if she'd make it. Will had done all he could. He prayed, he tended her wounds, and he begged. Nothing was working. Alex wasn't responding.

Nico wasn't fairing much better, locking himself away in the Hades cabin, like he did when he was a teenager. Everyone was worried. Alex di Angelo had become an integral part of Camp Half-Blood. Her sweet personality and welcoming aura had been a norm for years, and now it could be gone.

Everyone had come, even the Romans. Reyna had been at Nico’s side as often as possible, along with Hazel. Everyone was praying for the daughter of Hecate.

Hali and Skylar had come in earlier, guilt etched on their face. They had apologized to Will and Nico, wiping tears from their eyes as they choked out their condolences. Will had hugged them both, saying Alex wouldn't want them to blame themselves. They both cried then, and it took everything Will had to not join them.

As he worked, Will heard a cough. Weak, but there. He spun around, running towards his daughter. Her finger twitched. Her face scrunched up.

Her eyes opened.

“Nico? Nico!”

The son of Hades sprinted in, and he looked around wildly, expecting to feel his daughter’s death. He had been tearing his hair out as he felt Alex’s life force flicker, but surprisingly, he felt it burning brighter.

Alex was sitting up on the bed, rubbing her head. Her dark green eyes blinking in confusion.

“Dad? What...what happened? There was a monster and an explosion and it went fuzzy and-” She was cut off by Will, pulling her into a crushing hug. Nico was at her side a few seconds later, his pale arms around her too. Alex’s eyes closed, and she hugged them back.

“Young lady, don't you ever scare us like that again.” Will said, but the choked voice and tears didn't do much to threaten her.

“Agreed.” Nico affirmed, his voice thick and eyes wet. Alex laughed lightly.

"Deal.”


	2. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is finally claimed by her mother.

A harsh shriek tore Alex away from a rather entertaining dream where Hali had become a dolphin.

Jumping out of her bed in the Hermes cabin, she reached for her bow and quiver. Quickly looking down, she sighed in relief over the fact that, yes, she had a pair of shorts on. No need to repeat  _ that _ fiasco. Her cabin mates were stirring as well, and she looked around.

Another scream tore through the quiet, and everyone was pretty much awake after that.

“Another monster? What the  _ fuck _ ?” Alex’s sister, Sabrina muttered.

“Sabrina, language!” The cabin counselor, Marie scolded, glancing at Alex.

“I’m twelve, not five ya know.” Alex huffed, beginning to walk out the door. She didn’t look back to see if the kids were following her, and notched an arrow.

Following the noise, Alex stopped short. At the top of Half-Blood Hill, the twelve year old spotted a grown woman and a boy, no older than seven, struggling with a pack of hellhounds. Her blood boiled.

_ “Daddy! Daddy please, you can’t leave me here!” _

Alex heard a ringing in her ears, and without thinking, let out a war cry and charged.

The first arrow sunk into the skull of a hellhound, and it dropped. The good news was that she had diverted their attention. The bad news was that they were after her now. Ascending the hill, the unclaimed girl turned to the boy.

“Run to that big house over there, okay? Get help.” She ordered.

“But mama-”

“Will be fine. I’ll protect her.” Alex said with a smile, and the boy nodded and ran, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The unclaimed demigod turned to the woman. She was pretty, with her curly black hair and tanned skin, but the look of terror on her face ruined it. Alex’s heart ached. Had her father looked like that?

“Just stay behind me, help will be here soon.” The woman looked like she wanted to argue, but then a hellhound snarled, and she nodded.

Alex shot down at least two more, but then the tides started to turn. She might’ve been the best archer at camp, but that didn’t mean it would help her cause. She reached into her quiver to find there were no arrows left, and she cursed.

Then, she heard a terrified screech.

Alex turned in horror to see two hellhounds charging the boy’s mother. Her eyes widened, and her feet seemed to move without her telling them to. This couldn’t happen. That little boy would not live in a world where his mother was dead. She wouldn’t let it happen to another demigod.

“No!”

Jumping in front of the woman and holding her hands out, Alex expected pain. She’d been attacked by hellhounds before, when her biological dad had died protecting her from them. Alex expected to see her grandfather in the Underworld, and maybe, if she was lucky, going to Elysium.

There was nothing.

Opening her eyes, the twelve year old’s eyes widened in shock. The two hellhounds were nothing but dust, and her  _ hands _ . They were glowing with what was unmistakably magic, the same magic she’d seen her Aunt Lou Ellen use. The rest of the hellhounds whimpered and ran.

Turning to the woman, Alex saw the entire camp staring at her with wide eyes, and the little boy running to his mother.

“Mama! You’re okay!” He cried, and his mother smiled tearfully.

A burst of light erupted from above, and Alex’s breath caught. It couldn’t be…

The symbol of Hecate was glowing above her head.

Silence. And then, the camp erupted.

Her dad and papa were the first to get to her, crushing her in a hug and telling her to never be that irresponsible again. Then, Hali and Skylar, cheering and shouting about how she had finally been claimed. Aunt Lou Ellen was next, laughing tearfully and cupping her face, telling her how happy she was to have her as a sister. Six years of waiting and praying, and  _ finally _ , she knew.

  
Alex couldn’t stop crying.


End file.
